


Wrestlemania Moments

by TrishtheDish



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrishtheDish/pseuds/TrishtheDish
Summary: A Wrestlemania moment. A ship that deserves to see the light.





	Wrestlemania Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship

As Seth makes his way backstage after his match with Brock he is met with a horde of superstars. They all hug and congratulate him on his well deserved victory. Roman Reigns comes up to him last whispering in his ear and handing him a small box.

Seth smiles and takes it before making his way to his man Prince Pretty Tyler Breeze.

"Congratulations! You did it!" Tyler hugs him tight while Seth hugs back holding the title on one hand and the box on the other.

"No babe we did it." Seth kisses him over and over causing Tyler to laugh and push Seth away a little.

"Let's see how this looks on you." Seth says laughing a bit showing Tyler the Universal Championship.

"Seth no I-"

"Come on do it for me. This is our title babe." Seth insisted.

"Ok fine. Maybe I actually did want to see how it would feel to have a title around my waist. Lord knows if I'll ever win one myself." Tyler says Sarcastically.

"Like I said this is our title." Seth kisses him again.

"Yeah yeah." Tyler takes the title and puts it around his waist. "This feels pretty nice." Tyler smiles at Seth while rubbing the title.

"You know, it'll be even better when we get these Brock sideplates removed and put yours-" while Tyler was talking Seth was making his way down on one knee. As Tyler sees him go down he stops talking.

"W-what are you doing?" Seth shows Tyler the box and opens it to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a few diamonds on it.

"Whats it look like?" Seth teases with a smile on his face.

"I-" Tyler stuttered.

"Tyler, will you do me the honor of being my husband, and making me the happiest man on the planet?"

WWE superstar Naomi sees the proposal from afar and yells "Y'all he's proposing!" Roman, Naomi and a few other superstars gathered around. Seth laughed and Tyler smiled.

"I don't know Seth, let me think about it for a minute." Tyler teases him. "Hmmm. Let me weigh the pros and cons of this union-" Seth rolls his eyes and groans causing Tyler to laugh. "Seth... Of course I'll marry you." 

Seths face brightens up and he places the ring on Tylers finger. Everyone around starts clapping and cheering making Tyler blush and Seth laugh. Seth gets up and gives Tyler a long kiss making most of the crowd groan and some saying "get a room."

A man from production interrupts. "Seth we have some interviews for you to do." Roman boos and everyone around starts to laugh.

"Alright I'll see you guys in a bit." Seth says then he looks back at Tyle.

"So you go do that and I'm going to go shower and get changed." Tyler plays with a strand of Seths hair.

"Oh, so you're going to shower without me huh?" Seth puts on his puppy dog eyes.

"Well.. There'll be plenty of time to shower together later tonight." Tyler winks at him and Seth laughs.

"Alright alright, I like the sound of that." Seth kisses him and takes the title from around Tylers waist and puts it on his own shoulder. Seth gives Tyler one final kiss before walking away only to feel a light smack to his butt causing him to jump and making Tyler laugh.

Seth looks back at him. "I'm going to get you back later. Remember that."

Tyler smirks. "I look forward to it."


End file.
